A conventional lineguide includes an annular housing to receive the fishing line; this housing being connected by two legs to respective feet which are secured to longitudinally spaced parts of the fishing rod. Normally the feet are wrapped to the rod with a suitable binding thread. In operation, the rod is required to flex thereby causing an alteration in the relative positions of the rod parts supporting the lineguide feet. Previously proposed lineguides depend on the resilience of their material to enable the lineguide feet to move with their corresponding rod parts during flexing of the rod. Due to insufficient flexibility of known lineguides. difficulties can arise in that a lineguide may prevent the rod from flexing sufficiently in the region of the lineguide feet, and may cause the lineguide feet to pull out from their wrapping.
It is an aim of the invention to alleviate the aforementioned difficulty, and the invention envisages a lineguide adapted for pivotal movement with respect to a fishing rod on which it is mounted.